Casylia
Casylia is a Lightforged Draenei Paladin. She is the Arbiter and Guild Master of the Order of the Beast. AppearanceCategory:CharactersCategory:DraeneiCategory:Paladins "Yes, I'm beautiful, I know." Casylia is a Lightforged Draenei. She is eight feet and four inches tall, and has pale white skin. Her hooves are well cared for and kept clean. Her hair is a near-ivory white, feathered in the front while it cascades down her back and shoulders. Her eyes glow in gold color, as is typical of the Lightforged. Under the armor she is usually in, she is quite muscular, from wearing plate and carrying huge weapons all the time. Light, faded scars litter her back and forearms as well as her legs, with a large scar along her chest. Her body is marked with plated gold sigils of holy power, and holy runes line her body, glowing with the Light. Atop her head stands her sigil-permanently glowing as a sign of her attunement with holy magic. Personality "Kneel, or die. Don't start complaining, you have a choice!" Casylia, outwardly, is a warm and confident draenei-if a bit too carefree for those around her. She is affectionate to her comrades and can be a bit absent-minded at times. Her faith in the Light and in her loved ones is a focal point to her personality, and always shines through. Those who she associates with will find she is flirtatious, humorous, and kind-hearted to them. Inwardly, however, she is a particularly ruthless brand of cunning. With little regard for free will and individuality beyond those who she deems worthy of her care and protection, she is a fearsome opponent - desiring to achieve control over others by any means necessary. After all, those who are obedient and subservient will not pose a threat to her or her loved ones, who she would commit any atrocity to protect. So long as she ends up in control, and thus becomes able to create a safer place for her loved ones, the method to getting there matters little. History Casylia was born on Argus many ages ago, in the time of the Eredar of Argus. Born to a prominent magus and a skilled smith, she spent most of her early years with her two brothers, in the Conservatory of the Arcane in Mac'aree. She failed most of her studies as a magi, and until the Legion invaded, worked as a guardian for some of the wealthier sorts and their families. She studied the works of the Prophet Velen, finding them to be an inexplicable source of motivation and inspiration. One fateful day, the Legion came to Argus - Casylia and one of her brothers, Ormoritos, managed to escape from Argus among the small number of 'Draenei,' or Exiled Ones. She had always had the gift of the Light - but never had been able to call upon it, until encountering the Naaru. Like the rest of the Draenei people, she was gifted with blessings from the Naaru, and spent much of the long journey of her people learning to utilize the gifts and blessings of the Light properly. Her time on Draenor was spent in Shattrath, at least until the orcs arrived and raided the city. With the remaining survivors of the attack, she made her way to Tempest Keep, and helped fight to take control of the Exodar, from the incursion of Blood Elves. Upon their crash landing to Azeroth, she would spend most of the time after their landing, working to ensure the survival of the landing Draenei, staying aboard the Exodar until the year 27. Having been witness to the virulent plague that had briefly sprung up across Azeroth, she could sit idly by in the Exodar no longer, journeying out to Stormwind City, to help those who'd taken her people in; The Alliance! World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Upon arriving in Stormwind, shortly after the attack on the city by the Scourge, she noticed how much harm the attack had done. Especially to the local guard regiment, who already had to deal with the undead prior to the attack! She opted to join the Stormwind Guard's Special Forces regiment, led by Adroby Relindor. She had arrived at a complicated and chaotic time in the Guard's history, where crime was rampant on the city streets. With a majority of the Alliance's forces devoted to the war against the Lich King, it was up to the Guard to keep the peace. During her time in the guard, Casylia worked hard with the Guard to clean up the city streets, as well as deal with threats to the Alliance in the Blasted Lands! After marrying her life-mate, Xnuna, she retired from the Guard. Feeling that most of the criminal threat had been dealt with at this point, she turned her attention to the wars on foreign soil - both against the Horde, and the Scourge. She called upon many of her kindred to form an order known as the Remnants of Argus, to fight in against the Horde and the Scourge, and led it until its disbanding after the Cataclysm, due to unknown reasons. It served in combat against many groups of the Horde's forces, such as the Hawktotem Tribe, and COBRA when it was a part of AEGIS. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm During the Cataclysm, Casylia was unemployed and stir-wild. She briefly worked for the news group known as the Underfoot Express. However, she quickly joined the Order of the Beast, invited by her life-mate and led by her dear friend Kamara Eskevaldi, to find work on the warfront. She worked as a healer in the Order, to fight against both the Horde and the Twilight Cultists. After the disappearance and supposed death of Xnuna by members of the other faction, the paladin's ire was completely focused on the Horde. She led a number of her Order's independent operations against them, and quickly rose up the ranks, serving as Kamara's right-hand woman. World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria The Order of the Beast was among the first Alliance orders to land in Pandaria - but in the fighting, they were split apart, the airship they were aboard being destroyed in the initial siege. Casylia wandered along the northern coast, in the hills and steppes of Kun-Lai. In doing so, she encountered an apparition of her deceased mate. The apparition was no more than a projection in her mind, as she fell under the control of the Sha of Hatred, expanding and invoking her hatred for the Horde and those who would give them any leeway. Even after reuniting with the rest of her order in the Valley of the Four Winds, the hatred and corruption of the Sha festered within her, causing her to commit cruel and terrible actions against the Horde, and even a few of the local Pandaren who were giving quarter to them. Eventually, her corruption caused her to turn on even her own guild, and she had to be restrained. The Order worked to find a means to purge the Sha's corruption from within her, not wanting to slay one of their own. They eventually found such a means, and liberated her from the corruptive grasp of the Sha. However, her connection to the Holy Light was severed by the dark magic that she embraced, and she went out into Pandaria to look for a means to reignite her inner holy power. She trained with many monks in Townlong Steppes, under the tutelage of the Celestial, Niuzao. She eventually finished her training, and regained control of her emotions. In doing so, she re-connected with the Light, as well. In her first order of business upon returning to her guild, was to commission and build a ship for the Alliance's assault on Orgrimmar. She and a dwarven engineer by the name of Throvin worked tirelessly to build a submarine the likes of which was unrivaled amongst the Alliance's navy - at least in their eyes. The product of their work, the Ironsong, has seen battle for the Order in the sea ever since! At the siege of Orgrimmar, she was knocked from a tall tower, by a large proto-drake. Landing on a large stone and damaging her skull and back on impact, she was knocked into a coma for the remainder of the battle, and for months afterward. Through scrying and healing magic, she was eventually awoken. In that time, the Order had come across Xnuna in Orgrimmar, taken captive by the Horde. Now the pair were reunited! World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor When the portal opened up to an alternate Draenor, there was no other that was more experience with that world, in the Order. Casylia led the charge, taking a small task force with her while the main force stayed on Azeroth - just in case the Horde became aggressive once more. The Order established a garrison in Shadowmoon Valley, and once the portals were working, were able to transport forces to and from Draenor proper. She led the Order of the Beast's forces on Draenor, until the very end of the campaign. However, with the threat of the Iron Horde extinguished, and the Horde defeated and now in a peace agreement with the Alliance, the Order was no longer needed, and was disbanded. Casylia briefly joined Te Amun, an order of fellow Draenei. However, she was not there for long. World of Warcraft: Legion Casylia was the first of the Order of the Beast to come into contact with the invasion forces of the Burning Legion. She encountered an invasion force in the Hinterlands, driving off the demons with the aid of Xnuna and her friend Avelphina. However the tides turned, when Caelxis - Casylia's eldest brother - entered the fray and defeated the trio handily, nearly slaying the paladin on the spot. The Legion's invasions prompted Casylia to re-call the Order of the Beast, back to Aerie Peak. When the Order was assembled once more, they made their way onto the Broken Shore. Their first order of business was to head to Val'sharah - Casylia's dreams had pointed her toward the Emerald Nightmare, and a weapon that supposedly laid within it. This was a trap - the minions of the Nightmare using Casylia's connection to the Sha - and thus, the Old Gods - to lure her and the Order into a trap, the guild defeating the minions of the Nightmare and fighting them off. The Order then turned its attention to Suramar. The ancient capital of the Night Elven Empire was being used as a base for the Legion's forces, and with the aid of a pair of other orders, the Greyshields and the Tempest-Born Company, the Order's alliance dealt blow after blow to the Legion's infrastructure within Suramar, and supported the rebels. Their efforts along with the many efforts of the Alliance and the Horde drove the Legion out of Suramar, and back to the Broken Shore. Once on the Broken Shore, the Order aided the Armies of Legionfall in driving the Legion off of the Broken Shore, and off of Azeroth. In the meantime, the Order also did battle against Caelxis and his allies, defeating powerful Eredar sorcerers - one by one. Until only Cael himself remained. However, another battle began before they could confront Caelxis. The planet of Argus appeared before the people of Azeroth, while the guild was fighting the Legion in the Tomb of Sargeras. This was not the Argus of her youth - fel-scarred, damaged beyond repair, glowing green like a fel-irradiated lightbulb. The sight of it broke Casylia's spirit - ending her twenty-five thousand year quest to return home, in failure. Her home was gone, and yet there was still work to be done. With a bit of convincing, Casylia led the charge to her home world. Her and her comrades destroyed Legion strongholds all over Argus, the Order assaulting Caelxis' own holdings in Mac'aree. They fought hard and valiantly, driving their way into Cael's fortress and facing him head-on in battle. A hard-fought victory, but the Eredar lord had been defeated. Now, the Order would also assist in the Army of the Light's assault on Antorus, and were able to only watch from the sideline, as Sargeras sunk his blade into Azeroth. They -just- managed to escape Argus before the portals closed, every member of the Order making it out safe and sound. World of Warcraft : Battle for Azeroth With Argus twenty-five thousand years away once more, and the Legion that desecrated her home defeated once and for all, Casylia's primary goal - her driving purpose, had been fulfilled. She began to train with the Army of the Light, who offered her a chance to undergo the rite to become a Lightforged. In the time before she undertook the trial, she spent much of her time in-between training sessions meditating on what the Light had in store for her, as well as what she desired of the many years to come. She came to a singular conclusion - if Argus was no longer to be her home, she would find and build a new one on Azeroth. The planet was the closest thing to her brilliant homeworld, and to her had the potential to become even greater than the Argus that was. With that renewed purpose and vigor, she underwent the trial with Kamara at her side. Due to her exposure and tenuous connection to the Old Gods, the trial was dangerous, and the pair nearly lost their lives. However, the experienced veterans succeeded in driving out the darkness, and Casylia was reborn in the Light, now Lightforged. And just in time, too. In a mere two weeks, word had begun to surface of the Horde's mining operation near Silithus. Casylia took notice of the operation and led a group of her Order's finest to investigate the region. The Order of the Beast would take part in a number of small strikes upon Horde lesser defended shipping groups - after all, the Azerite was better in the Alliance's hands, than theirs. As Azerite veins began to pop up in places around Silithus, it became clear that this wasn't an isolated issue. The unimaginably potent mineral was appearing all over Azeroth - and the Alliance needed to be the ones in control of it. At the very least, she did. To that end, she directed the Order of the Beast toward supporting Alliance efforts throughout Azeroth, to weaken the Horde and break their shipments of Azerite wherever they could. Casylia personally led the Order in support of Commanders Arthur Langley and Alverdo Blackmoore in the Eastern Plaguelands, ensuring that the Alliance drove the Horde back into Tirisfal, and gained control of the Azerite that cropped up in the region. The Order additionally participated in the defense of Ashenvale, and while the Alliance was able to hold the Horde back temporarily, Darkshore and Ashenvale were both lost, with Teldrassil being burned to the ground. As the closest Alliance settlement to Lordaeron proper, Aerie Peak was attacked by agents of the Horde when the war broke out, and the Order of the Beast was able to repel them - with some casualties. However, they were able to recover in time to join the main siege of Lordaeron, and the battle that followed. Following the outbreak of war, the Order of the Beast launched an effort to support the Alliance's efforts on Kul Tiras and Zandalar. And while Commander Eskevaldi led the efforts on the Kul Tiran front, Casylia led a force into Zandalar, building a small port to smuggle Azerite from, nearby Shatterstone Harbor. Working with some of the local Sethrak, the Order launched small strikes on the Zandalari, and incursions into the swamp of Nazmir, to investigate a titan facility that was reportedly there. The continent of Zandalar became the staging ground of an intense conflict between the factions, mere months later. The Alliance launched a grand invasion of Zandalar, starting in the desert of Vol'dun, then entering the swamps of Nazmir, and culminating in an assault upon Zuldazar and the capital city of Dazar'alor. Casylia and the Order of the Beast led the Alliance's siege battalions in their confrontations with the Horde's siege machines, in Vol'dun and Zuldazar. And when the battle for Dazar'alor came, Casylia was among the members of the Alliance who made it a point to loot the Zandalari treasury - for the sake of the war effort, of course. The Order of the Beast became flush with wealth and newly acquired machinery, saved for future use. Following the victory at Dazar'alor, the Order supported Stromgarde in an offensive assault led by Garen Lionblood into Hillsbrad, to capture Durnholde Keep. This was a success, driving the Horde into an even worse position in the area - but Casylia and the Order had to immediately drive down through Dun Morogh, down to Blackrock Mountain, where the Horde were supporting Iron Horde and Dark Horde forces, to take Blackrock from the Dark Iron Dwarves completely. Unfortunately, the siege battery was nearly unusable in the mountain, and while the Alliance fought bravely in the mountain, they were pushed from the central column by the Horde. While the Dark Irons weren't completely dislodged, the Horde had taken a firm grip on Blackrock Mountain. Using this advantage, the Horde launched a follow-up assault on the high seas, in Vashj'ir. The Order's flagship, the Ironsong, joined the main fleet to repel the invading force. Above the surface, the Alliance's fleet was sacked, leading to the capture of the main atoll - they were only saved by the brave intervention of one Mandel Foster. However, their position was dire. So, it was up to the Order and the Pride of Gnomeregan to dislodge the Horde's fleet from below the waves while a covert team led by the Duskfall Collective dealt with the undead kraken known as Von Squeezy. The two-pronged operation was a success, and the Alliance was able to force the Horde fleet into a dire position, with enemies below and all around them. Before the Alliance could capitalize on this victory however, cultists of the Old Gods summoned an ancient abomination, known as L'Ghorek, to assault both factions. The Horde and Alliance forces united to defeat the creature - begrudgingly, in Casylia's case. The Horde was dislodged by the beast from their position on the atoll, which led to them assaulting Menethil Harbor. Notably, the Order and Casylia were absent from this battle. In reality, the Ironsong was below the waves of the battle-site in Vashj'ir, scouring the shipwrecks and dragging them from the depths. To an undisclosed location, for an undisclosed project. At the same time she got involved in a regional conflict, involving a group of Horde soldiers known as the Shock Collective, in Silverpine. They were attempting to set up a base of operations in the region, and were being assailed by Naga and Twilight forces. She was forced to fight off both the Naga, and then the Shock Collective, in a battle that cost the paladin her right eye - and nearly her life, against the Collective's leader, Sholasik. She hunted him and his Collective down to Uldum, and engaged their leader in another one-on-one battle. However, the group was ambushed by a powerful Twilight sorcerer, and they elected to pause their battle to defeat the corrupted human. For their work, Casylia opted to spare the severely weakened Shock Collective - only taking one of Sholasik's eyes to settle their score. Shortly after this occurred, the Alliance was lured into a trap by the Horde on the seas, and crashed into Nazjatar. At the same time, gnomish historians and engineers found the ancient lost city of Mechagon - home to the mechagnomes. Strangely, Casylia was not present in the battle for Nazjatar, and was only seen on Mechagon, alone. Scouring the island for technology and schematics. She, nor the Order of the Beast, were present when Saurfang's rebellion and the Alliance's supporting force arrived at the gates of Orgrimmar - nor when the peace was declared between the two factions. Category:Lightforged Category:Draenei Category:Paladins Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Order of the Beast